Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing and handling an article at a ceiling.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor package is manufactured by producing a wafer in a semiconductor manufacturing process and inputting the produced wafer into the next production step.
In this case, the produced wafer is not input into just the next step foot is stored for a predetermined time and then sequentially transferred to the next step as needed. Therefore, a facility for storing a waiting wafer is required. The storage facility is installed on the ground of the semiconductor factory, and therefore may take up a large space.
As a solution of the problem, a temporary storage facility for the wafer may be installed around a traveling path of a robot transferring the wafer.
However, the temporary storage facility may store only a small quantity of wafer for a while. Further, one robot for loading/unloading the wafer into/from the temporary storage facility is not free from interference with another robot driving the moving path on which the robot is driven. Further, the temporary storage facility is not easy to be expanded in response to the increase in the quantity of wafer.